


Бездна безумия

by AxelGrimhild



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, I dunno how to tag, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrimhild/pseuds/AxelGrimhild
Summary: Джек Безариус не боится Бездны: в глазах Леви он разглядел её до мельчайших деталей.





	Бездна безумия

Джек Безариус не боится погибнуть в Бездне, и ему не страшно направлять меч на друга. Он знает, что глазами Освальда на него сейчас смотрит не только сам нынешний Глен. Предшественник его тоже наблюдает сейчас за Джеком.

В голове Безариуса роится сейчас, наверное, тысяча самых разных мыслей. Одна из них: «Ну что, этого ты ожидал?». Ему и правда хотелось бы узнать ответ на этот вопрос. Наверное, это совершенное безумие. Джек и спорить бы не стал — он и правда чувствует, как постепенно сходит с ума, и вот он, апогей.

Сбросить в Бездну огромный город с тысячами жителей? Право слово, какой пустяк…

* * *

 

— Право слово, какой пустяк, — улыбнулся Леви. — В следующий раз не прячься. Но и открыто приходить не стоит, сплетни не нужны ни мне, ни тебе, верно? — Не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил: — Есть один ход, о котором мало кто знает. Им и пользуйся.

Джек кивнул, думая о том, что на живого человека Глен Баскервилль похож мало. Походил он скорее на не-мёртвых, какими их описывали байки — походил и вместе с тем отличался. Он делал то, что делают все обыкновенные люди — говорил, улыбался, смеялся. Но всё равно в облике Глена человеческого было мало. Возможно, дело было в его глазах.

Впрочем, не Джеку осуждать. Глен, скорее всего, в этой жизни игрок — почти как и сам Безариус, вот только игры они ведут разные.  
Джек, совсем немного нервничая, подумал: «Что же из всего этого выйдет?..»

* * *

 

— … что же из всего этого выйдет, — доносится до Джека отрывок разговора Глена с кем-то.

Безариус уже понял, что голову Глена Баскервилля часто посещают мысли, начинающиеся на «а что, если…». Глен Баскервилль страдает от скуки: для этого мира он слишком неординарный человек. Этим и объясняются его порой уж совершенно эксцентричные поступки.

Безариус уже понял, что все недвусмысленные действия Глена в его адрес могут оказаться лишь очередным способом убежать от рутины. Раскрасить свою жизнь. Джек, как ни странно, не был против. Ни недвусмысленных действий, ни раскрасить собою жизнь Глена Баскервилля. В этом он не видел ничего плохого или мешающего его планам.

По крайней мере, пока он мог делать это втайне от Лейси. По крайней мере, пока это не мешало ему быть с ней.

Пока он этого хочет, по крайней мере…

* * *

 

«…по крайней мере, я ещё жив», — подумала груда осколков человека, когда-то бывшего Гленом.

Да, это «когда-то» было не так давно, но кажется, что вечность назад. Он стал всего лишь живым трупом, который пытается продолжать то, что делал при жизни, чужими руками. Ничего не попишешь, физическая смерть близка. Бывший Глен и не надеялся, что его преемник с радостью продлит эксперимент. Нет, он совсем не тешил себя никакими бесплодными надеждами.

По крайней мере, теперь он смог отбросить скучное имя-титул, которым его именовали долгое время. Теперь он с чистой совестью стал снова называть себя Леви — это имя ему нравилось гораздо больше. Впрочем, это всё совершенно неважно.

Важно то, что заканчивать эксперимент Леви не собирался. Важно то, что он рассказал обо всём Джеку Безариусу, заодно понаблюдав за его реакцией.

—Остальное я доверяю тебе. — Важно то, что он сказал это Джеку Безариусу.

И, сказав так, Леви подумал, но не сказал: «Я уверен, уж ты-то можешь меня удивить, повернув события так, как даже я не могу ожидать. Так удиви»…

* * *

 

«…удиви меня», — прочёл тогда Джек во взгляде Леви.

Он не собирался тогда менять из-за этого свои планы. Он не собирался тогда и следовать своим планам только потому, что они вполне способны удивить Баскервилля.

Однако, несмотря на это, Джек Безариус сейчас смотрит в глаза Глену, пытаясь разглядеть отблеск безумия, принадлежащий его предшественнику, отблеск, так манивший его когда-то. Пытается разглядеть ответ на вопрос: «Ну что, это то, чего ты ждал? Мог ты представить, что всё так обернётся?»

Может ли вообще кто-то представить, что есть человек, готовый обрушить целый город в Бездну, совершенно не боясь её?

Да, Джек Безариус не боится Бездны: в глазах Леви он разглядел её до мельчайших деталей…


End file.
